Little Pet Shop of Dreams
by Kaikan
Summary: AU, human Edward, Alice, and Rosalie. not human Jacob, Jasper, and Emmett. One letter, one pet shop, and two cousins, one a pet shop owner, another the manager, changes the lives of three teens. Is it for a better change or a worse change? R&R! Be honest!


**A/N: Well okay, I written a couple stories for other areas before and they are on the site, but I sort of lost my muse for them and took a very long hiatus from writing. I'm now back and a whole new muse as came my way. To be honest, Bella was the ultimate Mary Sue to me and then I thought that Edward and Jacob made a very gorgeous couple after seeing the movie. That's when my slash-obsessed mind came up with a very vivid dream and I thought that it might make a good story so at three in the morning I started typing and an hour after I typed something I was extremely tired from staying up a good bit of the night and posted something on accident. So I deleted that one and I'm reposting it but what it should've been.**

**Disclaimer: I did take a big idea for the general idea of the story that is not my but from the manga "Pet Shop of Horrors" by Matsuri Akino. But there is a reason that it's not in the crossover section and that's because I am not using any of her characters. Also, * pulls waistband of pants out and checks* Yep! I still have all my man parts which means I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I do not own Twilight or any of its characters and I am not making a profit from them. Big warning is that this chapter in unbeta'd. So let the story begin.**

The Letter

**Edward's POV**

_Dear Children,_

_I hope this message finds you happy and in good health. Your mother and I apologize for not keeping in better touch, but my duties overseeing business and business negotiations the Volturi company in Italy has made correspondence difficult. Take it as a good sign because business and negotiations are good._

_We, both, miss you all a great deal and have dreaded of making the decision of leaving you three in America, but we felt, at the time, that taking you away from your friends when all of you are so close to graduating was worse than us missing you. But we have one wish that we would like you to fulfill for us._

_We have schedule three separate appointments for you on three separate dates for you to visit a pet shop and get yourself a pet to raise and care for. The pet shop is the exact pet shop that your mother and I first met, and if it wasn't for the owner of that store we would have never met._

_We understand that the three of you have friends, but they won't always be around so we want you to get a pet and cherish it. I'm sure there's a pet out there that will catch your fancy and the owner has a good eye for this. _

_We have express our wishes to the owner and have been guaranteed that you will come to her shop and leave with the perfect pet. We implore you to keep to the dates and be at the address on time. The owner does not like to wait and if you miss your appointment, She will send someone to come after you._

_We know that you will be in good hands and we will be excited to see your new pets when we return. _

_With all our love and wishes,_

_Carlisle and Esme Cullen._

"Italy has made our parents mad." My elder sister, Rosalie, started her rant. " What sane parent would ask their three grown children to take care of dirty and smelly animals when we have better things to be doing."

"I think a few pets would make the house more livable. I can just see it now. A beautiful Persian cat in the window. A gorgeous golden lab rolling around the floor. Hey, maybe we can even get a cockatoo that can fly around the house and land on my shoulder." My younger sister, Alice, day dreamed.

"Alice, get a hold of yourself. You would have to clean up after them, feed them, make sure they have enough water. It would be like taking care of a newborn. Edward, please tell me you have enough sense to understand that their wish is preposterous." Rosalie asked.

To be honest, my mind wasn't on the letter. I was still reeling from last week when I was dumped. Bella seemed to be the perfect girl for me. My parents and Alice loved her, Rosalie disliked her, but protected her when need. We had been going out since freshman year and it seemed that we were going to be together forever till last week. She said we were drifting apart from one another and that she thought that before we made a commitment to each other, we should go out and date other people to see if we were the one for each other. It tore my heart when she said that. I thought we perfect for each other and ….

"Edward! Hello! Earth to Edward!" Alice called waving her hand in front of my face bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, Great! Here he goes again with his pity party. When will you get over that little tramp that calls herself a girl. If she couldn't see that you loved her, heart and soul, then she didn't deserve your love to begin with." Rosalie spoke passionately. Her words struck my heart completely. I knew that they were true, but she didn't have to say it so bluntly.

"Okay, let's stop talking about that area now and back to what we were talking about. So, Edward! What do you think about the letter and having a few pets lighten this place up?" Alice jumped up excitedly.

" Rosalie does make a point about taking a huge responsibility with three pets in the house." I started somberly. Alice's face went from a shocking smile to a frown as soon as the words left my mouth, while Rosalie smiled smugly with an air of superiority around her. "But a few pets in the house might make this house more lively than what it has been for a while." I continued. Alice quickly squealed and hugged me tightly while Rose's face fell.

"Edward, please tell me you are joking. You do not, honestly, think that we can take of three animals all on our own. One pet, maybe, but three! There is no possible way." Rosalie argued.

"That maybe true, but Mom and Dad gave us a wish for us to grant. It seems Alice is more than willing to grant it and I intend to grant it as well. So what do you intend to do?" Edward asked knowing that by the look that she was giving him, he knew what the answer was going to be.

"Fine, but don't expect me to clean up after your pet when it poops all over the floor." Rosalie huffed.

"Great!" Alice cheered excitedly, while looking at the appointment dates. "I'll take the appointment coming up next week then. Just so I can scope the place out and tell you two what kind of pets they have there. Oh! This will be so great. I can't wait to get to see this place crawling with animals."

I looked over the letter again with the appointed time, the business card and its address. The pet shop Mom and Dad first met. They told us the story so many times on their anniversary, but they never told us the name of the place or where it was.

"Mistress Nika's Pet Shop, 534 Cedar Hill St. Port Angeles. Why do I get the feeling that something big is about to happen." I said to myself.

*****Another Location*****

A candle-lit room with two occupants are sitting around the table. A delicate hand with claw-like nails turns over three cards.

The first occupant hums loudly.

"What is it cousin dearest?" A male voice comes from the other occupant turning from his notebook.

"The last three cards are the Lovers, the Tower, and The Hermit. Something wonderful is about to happen to our next few customers." A female voice comes from the first occupant.

"You always say that dearest cousin. I wish you were more precise like me. But I do agree with you. The numbers show that the three appointments coming up will be the biggest change we have ever done." The male occupant turns his note book to the female showing three names and birthdays.

"You and your numbers always have to be so precise. That's why I like my cards. They have never lied once and they always let me figure out the story on my own. While you always have to know the story now. Patience is a virtue, dear cousin." The female occupant giggled.

"Hey! I don't always have to know the story at the moment. I actually didn't dwell to far in their story this time. Just a brief glance." The male pouted while the female laughed.

"Either way, we better prepare for our next couple of guest. Don't forget to leave sometime clear for impromptu guests that catch our interest." The female giggled as she got up and walked away from the table.

"Well, lets hope that we don't have too many impromptu guests." The male followed as the animals were quietly slumbered. He stopped in front of a door and looked at it and smiled. "Don't worry little Quileute, your owner will soon come to get you." He whispered happily.

**TBC…**

**Next Chapter:**

Find out who the mysterious cousins are. Alice and Rosalie get their new pets while Edward ponders about getting his and much, much more.

**A/N 2: So what do you guys think. Remember, this chapter was unbeta'd and I do not have a beta right now. So I am asking all you readers out there that read this. If you are an extremely good beta reader and can help with keeping the characters somewhat what they are then please offer you services. Other than that review!! Tell me what you think. Do you guys like it? Hate it? Should I just put up the writing pad and stop writing altogether? Let your voice be heard.**


End file.
